Terminal devices such as cell phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) have become common staple communication devices for many people. Such devices have evolved over the years in complexity to perform a number of functions such as receiving calls, emails, pages, Short Message System (SMS) messages, instant messaging, and so on. When events such as these occur, the end user is notified by a User Interface (UI) such as an audible alert (e.g., ring tones) which directs the end user to view a display associated with the UI to identify the actual event (e.g., caller ID of incoming call, pending SMS message, etc.).
In a multi-user setting where a terminal device and/or a communication line are shared it can be difficult to know to whom a messaging event is directed.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for notifying an end user of a messaging event in a multi-user setting.